HP Crossovers Challenges
by phoenixfyre2552
Summary: Hello. These challenges are all HP crossovers though with what would be completely random. Challenges so far include (in order): KHR, KHR, Transformers, 1/2 Prince and others alike to it, Persona 4 Golden, Air Gear and Kingdom Hearts. All challenges involve Slash. Rules: 1. Never abandon your challenge. 2. No genderbending.
1. Challenge 1 (taken by Lady Ashwinder)

**So, I've been reading about plenty of Harry Potter and KHR! Crossovers which got me thinking of an idea for a story. Since I'm quite hopeless in writing stories, I decided to share with all of you this prompt.**

Pairing: Hibari/ Harry or 18Harry, other pairings are up to you (other pairings can range from fem slash, slash or heterosexual, or even threesomes)

Rating: May range from T to M, depends…

Genre: Adventure/Action/Romance/Drama(ish)

Abilities that Harry should be having (and I prefer he has): Martial arts (up to you), mastery over weapons (example: chains for long range attacks), eidetic memory, mastery over runes (so he could strengthen his and Hibari's weapons further adding their levels of being a bad-ass.

The story would be an AU of the Harry Potter world. Harry would be living in Japan where he will meet the rest of the KHR! Cast. The background would be this: At the age of 8, after having been punished and bruised badly by Vernon Dursley (make up any reason as of why), Harry's magic decides to teleport Harry to Japan through random luck. Harry can be teleported to say, the Japanese Magical Ministry (or whatever form of magical government, your decision) or maybe to alleyways. He **will** be found by a male wizard, who after realizing who Harry really is, decide to adopt the poor boy**.** They will then move to Namimori and Harry will become Hibari Kyoya's first friend. Harry would be trained in martial arts and in weaponries through his adopted father for Harry wishes to be able to defend himself if needs arise and hopefully, never having to endure the pain from the dursleys whether close or even worse to it for a long time. Harry will not be encountering anyone from the Britain Wizarding World but if you want to do so, then please provide logic as of why. The magic in Asia would be different than Britain and it is up to you for the difference. There will be some British Wizarding World bashing as their magic is considered lesser and that they are bigoted, though the bashing is through the magical school that Harry goes through. You can make Harry become one of Tsuna's guardians (make up a ring) or become his advisor, as long as he is in the mainfold. After that, you can do anything with the story, as long as Harry becomes part of the Vongola.

The Timeline: Beginning of KHR!. Harry would be in the same year as Kyoya Hibari.

**One last thing, you can add more details to the background as long as you don't change any of the general gist of the challenge. You may use this prompt as long as you remember to give credits (for the prompt) to me. Just tell me if you accept through the reviews or maybe pm though since I am relatively new in posting stuff, can't really depend on that.**


	2. Challenge 2

**(**Skip Rant)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**Hello everyone! I KNOW I should have posted something, but I got this plot-bunny for this HPxVocaloid Crossover that just won't flow right. Damn. Anyways, it was supposed to be somewhere along the lines of **_"Harry Potter was turned into a Vocaloid with same appearance (sort of, black hair, AK eyes, definitely taller) and follows his adventures as his relationship with his 'family' grows." _**Too bad the story just won't, ugh! Anyways, here is the new challenge…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Tags: AU, Magic-verse, Alive James and Lily, non-BWL Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry/Kyoya Hibari (this pairing can be changed into a threesome or just a brotherly bond), etc (up to you)

Prompt:

Lily Potter nee Evans. Born 30 January 1960. Former prefect and head girl of Gryffindor. Muggleborn. Known to be exceptionally kind-hearted and talented. All time favorite of Professor Slughorn. Very distinctive green eyes. Married to one James Potter. These are facts of Lily Potter that is well known. Despite that, there is a secret that Lily Potter shares with only a select few number of people. The fact that her family is a mafia is one fact. That she is also the leader of the Evans Famiglia is also another. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom. Alice Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Lovegood and Xenophilius Lovegood. They are the people who know of her secret and are also members of her famiglia. Another thing is that Lily Potter is very close with Mrs. and Mr. Granger, whom are also members of her famiglia specialized in information gathering.

Lily Potter has two children. Harry and Heather Potter. Twins despite the fact they look nothing alike. While Harry had black hair and green eyes, Heather had red hair and hazel eyes. Her son, Harry is best friends with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood (who is younger by one year) since birth. Heather is best friends with Astoria Greengrass and the Weasleys, especially the twins, Fred and George. Dealing with the Mafia and establishing connections, taking care of her children, and fighting with the Order of the Phoenix, life was good for Lily Evans.

The phrase "The calm before the storm" suits Lily's life well. All of a sudden, she was told by Dumbledore that she and her family would have to go into hiding. At first, Dumbledore did not wish to tell her the reason as of why, but after much threats, Lily and James were told that a prophecy concerning their children, Neville and Voldemort was discovered.

At first, Lily wanted to bring her family to the Evans famiglia HQ (which was located in France), but Dumbledore declined her the rights to move out of Britain and ordered them to remain in Godric's Hollow, to be able to keep an eye on them. To say Lily was enraged was an understatement. But she couldn't risk revealing Dumbledore of her secrets. Sure, she trusted the man very much, but her famiglia is a private matter.

Ever since they found out about the prophecy, Lily and James became even more protective over their children. But life continued on. Harry's training to become the leader of the famiglia continues (since he is older than Heather by a few minutes) and the children continue to hang out with their friends. Even at a young age, Harry had shown signs of leadership. He already has a group of his own (AKA his friends) that would one day join him as his guardians who are already currently training to be able to protect him and their famiglia.

Alas, they couldn't keep the inevitable from happening. One day, when the children were 5 years old, Lily had to leave on business. Her famiglia were meeting with the Vongola, who have been their allies since 100 years ago. Therefore, James had to accompany her as well since he is also her Guardian. They were forced to leave Peter Pettigrew and a nanny in charge of their children, which enabled Voldemort to give a visit to the children. Voldemort had killed their nanny and was about to kill the children to create another horcrux. He had decided to kill Heather first, but due to a stroke of luck, Heather instead became a Horcrux and Voldemort was killed. All of this happened while Harry and Heather were asleep, except for the last part because both children became awake due to Voldemort shouting 'Avada Kedavra!' (perhaps for theatric effect?).

Heather Potter was thus announced the Girl-Who-Lived. Lily Potter moves with Harry Potter to France for protection of Harry (since he's the brother of the GWL) while James stays with Heather. They move into the Evans famiglia HQ and there, Harry receives more training alongside his friends (who insisted to remain with Harry) in the magical arts, martial arts and Harry is further groomed to become the leader.

Now, that was just the introduction. Here is the challenge. You will decide what will happen to the gang. The gang would have private tutors for magic so there's no need to put them in another magical school. It is up to you from this point (Harry at age 13 years old) to either move Harry and gang to Namimori to be close to the future Vongola leader or have them meet later on. The story would focus more on Harry than on Heather.

Lily's Guardians: James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Mrs. Zabini, and Mr. Greengrass. Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Alice Longbottom, Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Lovegood and Xenophilius Lovegood are members of her famiglia.

Harry's future Guardians: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. There will be no further additions here.

Don't forget PM me if you are interested.


	3. Challenge 3 (taken by Evegner)

Challenge #3

Crossover= Harry Potter/Transformers (the movie series)

Main themes= Humor, Adventure, Romance

Timeline= I don't know. Obviously the timelines would have to be changed to fit with the first movie.

Pairings: Definitely slash. Human/Mech. Harry/Megatron (can add more to this pairing as long as they are Decepticons), and the rest is up to you.

I know that I should have posted a new challenge and that this one is late by 1 month, but I got lost in the road of life. And am also racking my brain on how to write the next chapter for Cupido, which would not be going out anytime soon until I can figure out how to make it so that the name "Harry James Potter" is officially dead in the Wizarding World. One crossover that I really like is that of HP/Transformers. Especially when Harry is paired off with Megatron. Too bad that there was this one particular fic that is really hilarious about this pairing that has not been updated for 5 months. I think it was called "Hoover Dam!" or something. So, I decided, why not? Here's the next challenge.

**Must**:

Set post HP books 1-7, completely disregarding the epilogue because really, why would you want Harry with Ginny? Ew, just no, she was just never really developed well as a character to me.

You can make it completely AU, partially AU or just AU after the fall of Voldemort.

Harry had never forgotten of his muggle studies throughout the years of Hogwarts and has also studied them while also studying magic. You can have Hermione do this as well.

Harry has always not been using his full potential in Hogwarts due to mistreatment of the Dursleys (meaning he is waaay smarter than he seems to be).

Harry goes to university (can be prestigious, up to you) and after 3 years (I guess?) would get hired by Sector Seven.

Harry meets Megatron! And of course he would notice that something is special about Megatron. Megatron would get curious. Stuff like that. Try to deviate from other fanfictions will ya?

Would focus more on the Transformers world and less Wizarding World.

Add how a normal life is like for Harry post war in his new home because it would be boring if the story was just about him and Megatron for the first part of the story.

Not sure if Megatron would still be evil. You decide.

Humor!

Find a way to make Harry immortal or would have really long life-span, like the Autobots and Decepticons.

**What you could put here**:

Harry may have abilities to create a new sparkling through oh I don't know, maybe an encounter with the All Spark with Sector Seven (before first movie begins) or maybe it's just his magic (cause you know, only the impossible for one Harry Potter).

Harry may quit the team and get another job (up to you as of why).

Harry may be paired (this is actually sort of encouraged) with more than just Megatron, as long as he is only paired with Decepticons.

You can do Ginny-bashing and Ron-bashing. I won't mind. Though it is unnecessary.

You can include others, such as Hermione, Neville and Luna to join Harry.

Harry may become friends with Sam Witwicky.

Maybe find a way to bring Sirius back? I don't know, have him stranded in the Autobots and Decepticons old home planet? Up to you.

Don't forget to PM or review to me if you want to accept this challenge cause God knows we need more of these crossovers. This pairing is quite rare people! Also, you can always discuss story ideas with me through PM if you accept though I'm not really familiar with the characters themselves, so strictly story ideas.


	4. Challenge 4

**Alright! Here's the new challenge! This challenge has no limits over how many people can take. So far, Wildling of the Forest has accepted the challenge. Will there be more of you?**

The Gamer Challenge

Crossover: HP/Anything that involves him playing an mmorpg or online game or anything that is a game (like ½ Prince or .Hack or anything else that I haven't thought of)

Pairings: As long as it's slash for Harry, possible threesomes, possible heterosexual relationships for others, possible slash for others, possible femslash for others. **Do not pair Harry with any boys or girls from the HP universe.**

Main Themes: Adventure, Humor

It's been a while since I last posted anything. For my other stories they are still on hiatus. Anyways, I just read some crossovers that involve Harry playing an online game and well, I got this idea.

**Synopsis:**

It's been 2 years since the Final Battle ended. Tired of the Wizarding World, Harry went to the muggle world and entered college. In college, his best friend (can be a real character from the universe of the game or if you want, Hermione) drags him to a game store. His friend bought him a game that has been very popular. Out of sheer boredom and constant nagging, Harry decides to make his own avatar. The fun begins.

**Must:**

Harry gets a game (any game) and starts playing

Harry is friends with the main characters of the other universe (can be before he starts playing or after meeting them in the game world)

Harry will not join the party of the main characters

He will go either solo, with a partner or form a triad

Harry becomes powerful (maybe one of the top 10 strongest?)

Things from the magical world appear in the game world (example= Gryffindor's sword) and Harry is baffled with them

Harry has a few of his friends from the magical world play the game as well

Post Battle of Hogwarts, completely disregarding the Epilogue

Harry is magical

No FemHarry

No genderbending

Don't forget to PM me if you accept.


	5. Challenge 5

**Another challenge here that I do hope someone would accept. Especially for those who are fans of HP/Persona 4...**

Crossover: HP/Persona 4 Golden

Pairings: Harry/Yu, OC/? and the rest is up to you. If you want, you can make it so that the main relationship would be Harry, Yu and some other guy or girl (better if you choose Marie).

Main Themes: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

The inspiration for this challenge came from reading various Persona 4 fanfictions and also some HP/Persona 4 fanfictions, which are lacking in number. You can also expand the story so that it would cover Persona 4 Arena and have a new arc made involving the cast of Persona 3 (Extra points if you do this).

**Synopsis:**

Two young and lonely boys (12 years old) make a wish upon a shooting star for a companion. From this wish, they are gifted with the chance to meet with each other in their dreams once a week on Sunday. 5 years later, Harry Potter went to Inaba and enrolled there, surprising his friend Yu. They meet each other for the first time in real life (since they have been meeting each other via dreams) on the same day that Yu first goes to school. Both realize that strange things are happening in Inaba, and that Yu's twin (name is up to you) is hiding a secret. And soon afterwards, they find out of Personas and Shadows (within the week of Yu's Twin getting his own Persona).

**Must:**

Yu has a male twin and his twin is the one chosen to bear the Wild Card. Basically his twin would be replacing him as the hero.

The timeline of Harry Potter is changed so that Harry can meet with Yu at Inaba. Both have to be of the same age, which is probably 17.

Yu is aware of what Harry had gone through the past years.

No bashing of any characters from Persona.

No Hermione Bashing.

Harry feels lonely because he knows that most people in the Wizarding World viewed him as Harry Potter the Savior, not Harry. Despite having Hermione and Ron as friends, he is aware that everybody already has a set of expectations for how his character should be like. Therefore, cue an ecstatic Harry when becoming friends with Yu.

Harry and Yu get their own persona after confronting their own Shadow selves.

Yu is pretty much lonely and only has his brother and Harry as friends because his twin would be the one who become friends with Yosuke and the whole gang.

Yu and Harry would not be joining the Investigation team as Yu's twin is keeping this whole business as a secret.

Obviously AU for Harry Potter events. Have the final Battle happen at the end of Year 6 or something to ensure that Harry gets to be at the same grade as Yu when he moves to Inaba.

**You may:**

Bash the Weasleys (excluding the Twins, Charlie and Bill).

Bash Sirius and Remus. You can make it so that those two view Harry as James's son, not Harry and can't let go of the past when it concerns Lily and James.

Bash Albus Dumbledore, the manipulating old coot.

Once again, PM if interested and please don't abandon this challenge if you accept without good reason.


	6. Challenge 6

**Ok then. I know that I should be spending my time coming up with names for the ocs on Cupido and research for it, but my muse just keeps on coming up with even more potential story ideas, and well here is the result. A new challenge! Well, at this rate I guess I'll just have to prolong the update date for Cupido… Sigh. Heavens know that my laziness would cause the next update for Cupido to be much longer. Even worse, I still need to revise the previous chapters… Sigh. **

Crossover: HP/Air Gear

Pairings: As long as it's slash for Harry. You can have female slash as well and other heterosexual pairings.

Main Themes: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

The inspiration for this challenge came suddenly into my head, and ever since then the idea was stuck with me, therefore not allowing my brain to focus on Cupido (which I should be doing).

**Synopsis:**

1 week after the Final Battle, Harry had had enough with the Wizarding World of Britain and it's constant expectations from the Great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, Conqueror of Voldemort and Savior. After telling Ginny that their relationship just wouldn't work out, declining the constant offers (demands) of him joining the Aurors and constantly hiding from the Wizarding World of Britain who focused all their attention to him, Harry finally decided to move to another country. With the promise of constantly keeping in touch with his friends, Harry moved to Japan and to the city where our main cast from Air Gear reside in. Here he discovered about the ATs and discovers the joy of riding them.

**Must:**

Male pairing for Harry. Can be more than 1, can be male harem, whatever. As long as the pairing is Harry and someone from Air Gear, though if you want Harry to be with someone from HP (preferably not Draco), then we can negotiate.

Harry gains an AT, either through the illegal shops or not.

Harry is a speed-addict, and is known around for being one of the fastest AT riders, admired for his speed and strength. He also loves Air Treks.

Bashing of the Wizarding World of Britain in general.

Harry knows Ikki. They can be cousins, friends, or if you want, Harry can even be a teacher at Ikki's school.

Harry is a Solo Rider. If you really want Harry to have a team, then explain why to me.

Harry is friends with people of high level ranking teams.

**You may:**

Have a friend or two of Harry's to join him as well in the world of Air Gear.

Let Harry still be the Master Of Death.

Change any canon pairings for both HP and Air Gear, if you want to.

Have Harry participate in the Parts Wars, if you want.

Once again, PM if interested and please don't abandon this challenge if you accept without good reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right. I have holiday for 2 weeks as of the moment (Yay!) which means that in a couple of days (maybe 5 or 6?) the next chapter of Cupido should be released. Anyways, this also means that my mind is overloaded with plenty of plotbunnies that are so not helping me in working in Cupido. Therefore, expect a couple of new prompts within a couple of days or weeks.**

* * *

Crossover: HP/Kingdom Hearts series

Pairings: Up to you as long as it's slash for Harry. Femslash, slash and hetero for others are allowed.

Main Themes: Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Timeline: After Battle of Hogwarts, somewhere on the way to middle of Kingdom Hearts (the first game) and will follow until the latest game of the series. Disregarding the Epilogue of Harry Potter.

Tags: AU, bashing of Wizarding World of Britain (just the general stupidity of the people)

The inspiration for this challenge came from reading fanfiction and from reading a bit about Kingdom Hearts. I pledge guilty of the act of procrastination here :D

It's curious that there hasn't been any story that I have read in crossovers that involve this idea, so… Here I go (if you find any can you tell me?)

**Synopsis:**

Maleficent's forces are becoming stronger. In the Wizarding World, a year after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, strange creatures begin to appear. Darkness grows as Heartless appear here and there threatening to tear the world apart. Harry finds himself targeted by these creatures with absolutely zero clue as of why this had to happen to the Man-Who-Conquered, not knowing that he is the one and only Prince of Heart of his world. Well, at least he has one possessive and protective Tom Riddle to help him around here.

**Must:**

Male pairing for Harry. Can be more than 1, can be male harem, whatever. Draco is banned from being paired with Harry (they have a brotherly relationship). Oh yeah, you can also make it so that it's an m/m/f pairing for Harry if you want.

Ever since he was seven years old, Harry was capable of communicating with Voldemort's soul piece. Turns out that Harry's pure soul was helping the fractured soul piece to mend and heal, causing it to gain emotions and all that positive whatnot. The soul piece, dubbed Tom is fond of his host and loves him (up to you to what level will this love be). Due to this, Harry was able to gain knowledge (up to you about what) and also discover about Voldemort's past and what made him into the way he is now. Harry became determined to save Voldemort due to how similar they are and because Voldemort is Tom in the end. Because of this, once he killed Voldemort (while also tearfully sacrificing Tom to kill Voldemort), Harry made an offer to Death asking Death to give the soul of Tom Riddle a second chance by willingly offering the 3 Hallows back. Thus, Tom Riddle was given the role of Harry's Protector for eternity to repent for his past sins.

Harry is the Master of Death. This makes him truly immortal. He can use the resurrection stone to communicate with the souls of the deceased (not their shades) so he won't get lonely once his friends pass on. He can gaze at people's souls to determine whether they are good or not. He is not Death's master. Instead, he is actually Death's companion. Also, Death didn't accept the 3 Hallows back, knowing that Harry had a pure soul and so would bring good things about with the Hallows at his disposal.

Although Tom Riddle's soul has been healed partially by Harry, and later on healed completely by Death, he's still a sociopath and the dark person that some of us knows and love. He would be cold and hard to approach, but once you gain his friendship, he'll be quite the loyal and fierce friend. He's also very fond of Harry and at times, possessive. It's more like giving Voldemort and Tom a new merged soul (recombining all the soul pieces). The new soul has Voldemort's knowledge and potential to be cruel, but also Tom's fondness of Harry and the most important of all, sanity! Hazzah!

Harry's world is destroyed by the Heartless. Through Death's interference, Harry and Tom and a select few (maximum 5) are brought to Traverse Town. Through a series of events, Harry and Tom travel through different worlds to find the missing people from their world. Yes, they will eventually meet with Sora and gang.

Hedwig and Dobby are brought back by Death, knowing that his companion was very attached to them and the two are turned into Harry's eternal companions. Same goes to Nagini for Tom.

**You may:**

Have bashing of anybody you want.

Have Harry, Tom or anybody else from HP verse get a keyblade

Have Harry be an animagus

Make Harry capable of wandless magic

Have either Remus, Tonks or George or all three survive the war instead of dying.

Once again, PM if interested and please don't abandon this challenge if you accept without good reason.


End file.
